thermofandomcom-20200214-history
Footloose
Footloose is the first episode of Series 6. Synopsis When George pops back to Ultron for a game of poker he loses more than the shirt off his back – he loses his back to a mysterious woman we never see called Siobhan, as well as the rest of his body. James Dreyfus dons Thermoman's tights and is immediately thrown into saving the world from more disasters. He also has to deal with the domestic chaos that surrounds his wife, Janet, who finds herself living with a man she's never even seen before. George tries to return to married life, becoming a doctor at the surgery. (the health shop has gone bust) will Janet ever get used to a completely new husband? Plot As Janet comes to work she spots George singing for money. When she asks him why he replies that its been tight since the Health Shop closed down. He tells her that its only temporary as he has a more reliable source of Income lined up (Poker). Janet refuses to let him however she eventually gives in and gives him permission to play one game of poker. However it doesn't go to well. Arnie along with Tyler then tell Janet the bad news. He kept the shirt off his back and lost his back, along with his ears, his spleen, his thighs, and his poker face, which he gambled away in the ninth game trying to win his testicles back. The eventually after the game there is only one part of George's body left: his soul. It looks remarkably like a tea bag, so much so that Tyler accidentally brews up with George. A new body is sent down from Ultron to house the soul and Janet is confronted with a husband who looks nothing like the old George. Not only that, but he behaves rather differently as well. The two spoons of sugar that Tyler has added to his tea have made the new George hyperactive and extremely badly coordinated. Janet is not happy. This strange looking man is not the man she married, even if he is the old George underneath. She throws him out of the bedroom and makes him sleep on the couch. It doesn't matter what 'new George' says to convince Janet that he's still the same person underneath, she cannot see past the new body. And so, to the outside world to Janet's parents, Stan and Ella, and Dr Piers Crispin and Mrs Raven at the health centre the new George is a completely different person. Janet explains that her husband has gone away (mountaineering, and that this new man, not George Sunday but George Monday, is her lodger. It gets worse for Janet, however, when Dr Crispin announces that the practice needs a new doctor. George Monday teaches himself medicine by flicking through a medical encyclopaedia and gets the job (although he couldn't find the volume with conditions starting with N, O or P). Now Janet not only has to live with this stranger who shares her memories, but has to work with him as well. George manages to get one of his old body parts (his right foot) and leaves the and he suddenly invites Ella,Stan,Mrs.Raven,Piers,Arnie and Tyler for a party at the flat to celebrate him getting a job at the health centre. However whilst looking for food she finds his feet. Tyler then stupidly says that Janet murdered George and chopped up his body. Despite Janet saying that those feet were used for medical research by George which is why they are labelled "George's Feet", everyone is still suspicious. Eventually Janet decides she can't cope with George's change and tells him to leave before the Children come home. However the children suddenly burst in the flat and say hello to their parents. Janet is confused and asks them how they know this is they're father. Ollie then explains Cassie foresaw that he would change and forgot to tell them. Janet then decides maybe she can accept George if the kids can. Cast Regulars *George Monday/Thermoman - James Dreyfus *Janet Dawkins - Emily Joyce *Dr Piers Crispin - Hugh Dennis *Mrs Raven - Geraldine McNulty *Tyler - Philip Whitchurch *Ella Dawkins - Lil Roughley *Stanley Dawkins - Tim Wylton *Arnie - Lou Hirsch *Ollie Sunday (voice) - Finlay Stroud *Cassie Sunday (voice) - Madeline Mortimer *Ollie Sunday (body) - Riley and Kyle Bassoli *Cassie Sunday (body) - Claire Gower Guest starring *George Sunday/Thermoman - Ardal O'Hanlon *Ultron Postman - Pat Kelman *Man on phone - Eddie Connor *Unknown - Jamie Deeks *Unknown - Phil Cole Trivia *This episode marks the last appearance of Ardal O'Hanlon was George Sunday and the first appearance of James Dreyfus as Thermoman's new body and persona George Monday. *The monster costume that George wears before revealing himself in his new body was previously worn by Tim Bisley ( ) in the very first episode of the sitcom , Beginnings. **It was reused in the satirical comedy series, . Ratings *3.46 Million (20.43% Audience Share) *2.43 Million Multi Channel Homes 18.23% Share *Number 3 in Top Ten Entertainment Ratings for the week Errors *Originally George, out of all of his old body manages to get his right foot however when Ella searches the fridge she finds both his feet. *When George uses his X-Ray vision on Janet his eyes glow red but in A Day to Remember he used X-Ray Vision his eyes were normal. *Both George and Arnie can't pronounce the name Siobhan, though George pronounced it perfectly in Guess Who's Coming To Lunch?. *Mrs. Raven gives George a shot, that knocks him out. However, in the past George has been portrayed as invulnerable, able to withstand bullets. Therefore the needle should've simply been broken off, when mrs. Raven pressed it against George's skin. Category:Episodes